Dust: An Infinite Tail
by PyroFrost135
Summary: The Sen-Mithrarin and The False Shepherd find themselves in a black void, confused as to what has happened.


"Ashes to ashes...dust to dust..."

"Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt..."

Gaius is dead and his army is defeated. Comstock is dead and the Vox Populi are crushed. A man with a 5 o'clock shadow and wearing raggedy clothes was standing in what he can only describe as a dark and empty void with no life. All he could remember was that he was with a woman-actually,duplicates of the same woman-at a river and he...he was drowned by the women, and now he was in this strange void.

"Hello?...Is anyone there?" the man shouted. No reply. Suddenly, a bright light shone next to him, and lying there was a humanoid creature unlike anything he's ever seen before. The creature was about his height, but looked like a rabbit-fox hybrid with teal- colored fur. He wore some kind of robe with a large hat that covered his eyes. The man stared at the creature in shock until the creature began to stir, causing the man to take a stance in case the creature was hostile. The creature moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh...where...where am I?" the creature spoke up, causing the man to flinch slightly. The man could tell this creature was a male around his early-to-mid 20's. The man decided to reply as the creature's back was to him.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The man spoke up causing the creature to stand up, turn around and take a fighting stance at lightning speed, causing the man to take a fighting stance as well.

"Who are you? Did you put me here?" the creature asked sternly.

"Not at all. I woke up here just like you did." the man replied. The creature was silent for a few seconds.

"...I believe you. You have truthful eyes." the creature said.

"Glad to know...what's your name, if you have one." the man asked.

"Dust. My name is Dust." Dust replied. "And yours?"

"Booker. Booker Dewitt." Booker answered.

"Okay, so tell me Booker: Who are you and what are you?" Dust asked.

"I'm guessing you've never seen my kind before. I am a human being. I am, or at least was, a detective for the Pinkerton Agency in New York City, which is a large city on my world. I was called to a floating city in the sky to wipe away the debts I've caused from  
excessive gambling. Last thing I remember before being here was being drowned." Booker replied.

"Pinkerton? New York City? Odd names...As for me, I originally had no idea who or what I was. I woke up in a field with no memory and was greeted by a talking sword named Ahrah and a little winged creature named Fidget. They guided me on my quest to discover who I  
was, but a man known as General Gaius led a massive army and tried to take over the land, but with Ahrah's and Fidget's help, I was able to defeat Gaius, but, like you, I died as well, but I was engulfed by molten lava." Dust finished.

"A talking sword? Little winged creature? I've seen odder, and I see a connection here: we both ended up here just after we died." Booker explained but was interrupted by an unknown group next to them.

"Yes it would seem you both share that kind of fate..." a feminine voice spoke up. Booker and Dust quickly turned to the voice and saw what appeared to be two human twins-one male and one female-with ginger hair, the third was a hooded figure with glowing white eyes and a purple robe. Booker knew who the twins were and Dust knew who the hooded figure was: they were the Lutece twins-Robert and Rosalind-and the Moonblood Merchant.

"...except one died by water and the other died by fire." Robert finished.

"Techincally, it was lava, not fire, but both can ignite someone to their ignition point..." Rosalind said.

"...Thus killing them." Robert finished again.

"Ugh, not you two again." Booker facepalmed. The Moonblood Merchant turned to Dust.

"Ah, hello again, my friend. As you can probably tell by now, I am no ordinary Moonblood."

"Indeed. When we first came across this Moonblood..." Rosalind spoke up.

"We knew he was unique from the other Moonbloods." Robert finished.

"Instead of fighting alongside his fellows at Everdawn Basin..." Rosalind said.

"...He chose to supply Dust with everything he needed, being there at every point Dust needed him the most." Robert finished.

"What we found more interesting is that he shared the same power of teleportation as us..."

"...So we decided to confront him up close and personal."

"I was at first shocked to see these two approach my tent." The Moonblood merchant chimed in. "They were nothing like the citizens of Falana, and I was even more shocked that thir powers of teleportation were more powerful than mine; able to explore other worlds other than that of Falana."

"So we taught him how we do it." Rosalind replied. Booker and Dust turned to each other and back to the three.

"Okay, tell us this: why are we here?" Booker asked.

"We have decided to give both of you a second chance." the Moonblood merchant replied. "Dust, you are the Sen-Mithrarin, so it'll be easier for you to be revived..." The mysterious trio turned to Booker.

"But as for Mister Dewitt, it might be a little harder." Robert finished. Suddenly, Booker and Dust were blinded by a bright light.

"Watch your back, my friend." the Moonblood merchant murmured. The Lutece twins could be heard with their usual back-and-forth arguing as Booker and Dust were teleported.

-

A teal-colored wisp with what appeared to be a sword dashed past Ginger and Fidget, causing both to turn towards the wisp with wide-eyes. Fidget quickly shot after the wisp in hopes of who she thought it was.

"D-Dust?!" The woman spoke out with hope.

-

Booker stood up from his desk in his office and walked towards the room next to him as he swore he heard the sounds of his daughter, Anna.

"Anna?" Booker spoke up, slowly opening the door to see if she was okay.


End file.
